Borracheras y Bodas? que rayos paso anoche?
by Lynette Vongola Di Hibari
Summary: Que haces cuando despiertas desnudo, en un motel de Las Vegas y con alguien del que ni siquiera recuerdas el nombre? y para rematar con una resaca de mil demonios y amnesia. Descubrelo aqui.


Disclamer: los personajes pertenecen a AmanoAkira-sama, de ser por mí, todos serian gays.

Aclaraciones:

No tengo la menor idea de que carajos hice aquí, pero me divertí a lo grande, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo.

Regalo para Himesamy.

Beteado por 19'Mika-chan'91

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsunayoshi Sawada era un joven de veinticinco años de edad, con el cabello castaño cuyas puntas desafiaban la gravedad y grandes ojos color miel, el joven en cuestión se encontraba despertando de una laarga noche.

-Are… ¿Dónde estoy?-se pregunto el castaño sentándose en la cama y observando la habitación decorada con corazones rosas y tapiz afelpado.

Tsuna intento levantarse antes de que un muy agudo dolor proveniente de su trasero ye obligara a recostarse, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo muy importante, estaba desnudo.

-Hiiiii-chillo femenina y cobardemente el joven atando cabos rápidamente, pero fue una mala idea, su propio chillido le aturdió los oídos y despertó a la persona que estaba a su lado….

Momento.

¿_PERSONA A SU LADO_?

Tsunayoshi rápidamente giro la cabeza haciendo que su cuello emitiera un sonido no muy lindo y efectivamente, había una persona a su lado, tan desnudo como el, porque oh si, definitivamente era un hombre.

En esos momentos Tsuna maldijo interiormente a Xanxus, su ahora muy odiado primo, mientras trataba de no entrar en pánico.

La persona, que por cierto tenía el cabello negro y tan indomable como el suyo permaneció con los ojos cerrados y Tsuna suspiro con alivio, así que intento levantarse no haciendo caso a la punzada dolorosa que sentía en su trasero.

Tan pronto puso un pie fuera de la cama se sintió mareado y casi cae de cara de no ser porque una mano lo detuvo forzándolo a caer sentado en la cama.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Dame-Tsuna?-la voz del hombre sonaba ronca y molesta, Tsuna giro el rostro con temor para fijar su castaña mirada en los ojos negros del hombre.

-Ah..etto, y-yo… -balbuceó Tsuna sin saber que decir rogando interiormente que alguien se apiadara de él y le permitiese desaparecer.

-¿Planeabas dejarme?...oya oya, eso está muy mal, después de todo lo que hicimos juntos…mi nuevo esposo no puede dejarme amanecer solo –comento el hombre sentándose.

Y Tsuna quedo en silencio procesando lo que el hombre dijo.

-¿¡Esposo!? Hiiiii ¡pero ni siquiera se quién eres!-chillo Tsuna parándose de golpe y retrocediendo un paso para resbalar con unos bóxers, sus bóxers, y caer de culo al suelo.

-¿ah? ….Xanxus tenía razón, de verdad eres un bueno para nada, Dame-Tsuna-exclamo burlonamente el hombre- como soy muy amable te lo recordare.

-Soy Reborn Di Arcobaleno, el mejor Detective del mundo y compañero de negocios de tu hermano Giotto, nos conocimos en su fiesta de cumpleaños, hace aproximadamente veinticuatro horas, nos emborrachamos y uno de tus amigos…Cavallone, si mal no recuerdo, nos trajo a todos a las vegas, estabas tan borracho que apenas te mantenías en pie y aceptaste casarte conmigo cuando pasamos por una estúpida capilla-mientras el hombre hablaba Tsuna comenzaba a recordar todo lo que había ocurrido.

_Flash Back_

_Era el cumpleaños número veintisiete de Giotto, su adorado hermano mayor y una cantidad absurda de gente se encontraba en la Mansión Vongola, como había apodado su tátara abuela Daniela, comiendo y riendo._

_Tsuna se había apartado de las multitudes y hablaba con sus amigos más cercanos que eran Hayato y Takeshi Yamamoto que se habían casado hace unas pocas semanas, cerca de ellos estaban Ryohei Sasagawa hablando, o mejor dicho gritando a Hibari Kyoya y Mukuro Rokudo los cuales tenían un tic nervioso y parecían a punto de matarlos._

_Fue entonces cuando Xanxus, primo de Tsuna hizo su aparición con todos sus amigos, seguido de Dino Cavallone el novio de Hibari-san, Giotto y una persona desconocida._

_-¿Qué tal la están pasando chicos?-pregunto alegremente el cumpleañero, todos corearon un bien y entonces el rubio puso su mano en el hombre de su acompañante- chicos, el es Reborn Di Arcobaleno uno de mis mejores amigos-presento._

_-Es un placer-dijo Reborn con una semi sonrisa en los labios, estaba vestido de traje con una fedora._

_Todos lo reconocieron inmediatamente, porque esas patillas eran inconfundibles en todo el mundo._

_Todos aceptaron a Reborn como uno de ellos y Belphegor hizo una apuesta, el que bebía mas se ganaba un viaje todo pagado a Egipto. _

_Todos aceptaron de inmediato y rápidamente se quedaron ebrios, el primero en caer fue el todo poderoso carnívoro Hibari seguido de los demás, los únicos que quedaron más o menos fueron:_

_Reborn, Xanxus y Dino._

_Pero como también estaban borrachos, Dino ordeno a sus helicópteros para que los llevaran a donde se les fuera la gana._

_Reborn cogió a Tsuna por la cintura y lo subió a uno de los helicópteros vagamente noto como Xanxus daba la orden para ir Las Vegas._

_Al llegar todos bajaron y se esparcieron por todos lados, primero fueron a un casino donde Mammon dejo quebrados a todos y comenzó a reírse mientras rodaba en dinero._

_Todos salieron de allí y comenzaron a pasear, los siguientes en perderse fueron Belphegor y Fran ya que este último fue secuestrado por una prostituta por ser muy lindo, por lo que Belohegor cubierto por apenas sus bóxers fue tras ella lanzando cuchillos._

_Levi había desaparecido antes de que llegaran a Las Vegas y Lussuria se había adentrado en uno de los Bares y peleaba con una de las estrípers para conseguir el show principal y convertirse en la Reina Okama._

_ Y así Xanxus, Squalo, Tsuna y Reborn caminaron mientras reían como idiotas hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser una capilla._

_-Pff…jajaja nee Rebron-kun…cásate conmigooo?-gimoteo Tsuna con la mirada perdida y las mejillas sonrojadas, el joven estaba completamente ido._

_-hn.. ¿Porque?-pregunto el Arcobaleno que estaba un poco más lúcido apegando al castaño contra su cuerpo._

_-porque eres jodidamente sexy- respondió el joven Sawada riéndose a carcajada limpia._

_Reborn lo imito y fueron a casarse teniendo como testigos a Xanxus y Squalo._

_-Kasugaa…..tengamos sexo en la plaza-ordeno Xanxus estirándole el cabello a Squalo que grito tan escandalosamente como podía._

_-VRRROOOOI…mas te vale que seas tan bueno en el sexo como dicen hic-hipo Squalo antes de irse tambaleando detrás de Xanxus._

_Tsuna volvió a reírse mientras torpemente intentaba colar sus manos en el traje de Reborn._

_End Flash Back _

Y eso era todo lo que Tsuna recordaba, pero no podía entender como rayos llegaron a un Motel.

-Estaba en frente a la capilla-respondió el Hombre que estaba recostado cómodamente en la cama sin intenciones de levantarse.

Tsuna se sonrojo al ver su cuerpo desnudo y el de Reborn, que aparentemente no tenía problemas en mostrarlo.

-Maldición-gruño el joven sintiendo como la cabeza estaba por estallarle-aun así, no recuerdo haberme acostado contigo-dijo con tono bajo para no empeorar su resaca.

-Eso puede solucionarse –sonrió Reborn antes de atacar a Tsuna, dispuesto a violarlo una y otra vez.

Después de todo, si ya estaba casado, entonces.. ¡A disfrutar de la luna de miel!

Fin!

.-.-.-.-.-

OMAKE!

A la mañana siguiente:

-¿Dónde estamos?-murmuro Hayato levantándose del suelo, a su lado Takeshi dormía a pierna suelta.

Ambos estaban tirados en la calle y la luz los molestaba horriblemente.

Gokudera despertó a su esposo de un zape y ambos se levantaron, miraron todo el lugar, al parecer estaban en un parque, pero no sabían en cual.

-Disculpe, ¿podría decirnos dónde estamos?-pregunto Takeshi con un mal ingles.

-En el parque de La Choca en Villahermosa, Mexico mi buen señor-respondió el hombre vestido de mariachi- ¿quieren un taco? –pregunto el hombre.

-si gracias…eh-tibuteo Hayato.

-Juan Ignacio Perez de la Cruz-respondió Solemne el hombre.

-Un placer Juan-respondieron ambos.

En otro lado:

-¡AL EXTREMO! NO SE DONDE ESTOY-chillo Ryohei montando desnudo a un canguro en un desierto siendo perseguido por hombres en uniforme.

-¡ALTO! Por órdenes de la policía Australiana queda usted detenido- grito uno de los hombres montado en un avestruz.

-JAMAS ME ATRAPARAN CON VIDA AL EXTREMO, Y QUIERO A MI ESPOSA-volvió a gritar el Sasagawa.

Aun más lejos:

-Hawaii es tan bonito…-dijo Dino tomando un coctel de cocos mientras se relajaba en una silla de playa, a su lado Kyoya dormía bronceándose.

-Sip, muy bonito-volvió a repetir viendo como su reciente esposo, porque oh si..Tsuna no fue el único en casarse, dormía desnudo en la playa nudista.

En China:

-¿Boss?-llamo tentativamente Levi antes de chillar como nena al ver a los mafiosos chinos desnudos dispuestos a montárselo (?) –quiero a mi mama…-

En alguna parte:

-Kufufufu..¿Hola?-dijo Mukuro viendo a hombres y mujeres pasear tranquilamente con botellas de alcohol en la mano.

-¿Extranjero?-pregunto un hombre enorme mirándolo.

-Si… y con resaca-respondió Mukuro haciendo un gesto de dolor.

-Bienvenido a Rusia, donde la resaca se cura con… –y haciendo gesto a sus amigos, estos gritaron.

-¡VODKA!-gritaron todos y Mukuro sonrió.

-kufufu…tiene sentido-

Y de vuelta a Las Vegas:  
Bel y Fran habían despertado en el castillo de un campo de minigolf, sin dinero y desnudos.

Lussuria de alguna manera si había logrado convertirse en la reina okama y..

Xanxus estaba en la cárcel con Squalo.

Definitivamente esta fue una borrachera Digna de Recordar.

Fin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

…lo sé, esto fue extraaaño .w. pero divertido xD al menos para mí, espero les haya gustado.

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!


End file.
